


A New Year, A New Kiss

by kaciemcr



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M, New Year's Eve, gerards only mentioned js
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 17:50:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5465510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaciemcr/pseuds/kaciemcr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>New Year's Eve party at the Way's. I just needed a New Years fic for my otp</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Year, A New Kiss

“Yeah. It’s a party, Patrick. You can invite whoever you want. Just make sure he won’t get us in trouble. Gerard’s just barely agreeing to let all of us minors drink.” Mikey said. He scribbled his pen in the margin of his math notebook. Christmas break was two weeks long, and teachers still assigned homework? Seriously, what’s up with that? Christmas was over just a few days ago, but New Year’s eve was tomorrow. Gerard thought it’d be fun to throw a party now that he had access to legal alcohol and cool art school friends. It was gonna be pretty small, but he let Mikey invite a few people. 

Patrick wasn’t a party type, but he was Mikey’s best friend. Besides if they got bored they could just go up to Mikey’s room and hang out like usual. It was kinda surprising that Patrick wanted to bring someone else, since he didn’t have many friends that Mikey didn’t know.

“I know, I know. He’s cool. His name’s Pete. We went to, like, middle school together, but he just moved back.” Patrick hummed, “Okay, see you then.”

Mikey sat on his bed, chewing on his pen. He wondered what this Pete guy was like. He couldn’t remember if Patrick had ever mentioned him. 

____

Mikey felt like his head was gonna explode by the time Pete and Patrick showed up. He hadn’t drank very much, but it was a combination of loud music and a shit ton of people he didn’t know enough to talk to. He had just been sitting in the kitchen watching everyone roam around. Gerard was probably somewhere close by.

“Mikey!” Patrick yelled over the music. He squeezed through the kitchen door wearing his normal t-shirt and jeans. Behind him was a boy who looked at least a few years older, but he knew they were the same age. It was weird. He wondered if he looked any older than Patrick. The boy, Pete, had dark hair that was styled in that one emo way. It frayed just over one of his eyes, which led Mikey to staring at his eyes. They were dark brown, but not dark enough to hide his pupil, and ringed by heavy eyeliner. It surprised him, because other than Gerard, he didn’t know many guys who wore makeup. Patrick never let him near his eyes with a sharpened pencil of eyeliner.

It took him a minute to realize how short Pete was, too. Next to Patrick, he looked normal, but Mikey was at least three inches taller than both of them. It was probably his spider legs. 

“Hey. Is this Pete?” He considered standing up and shaking his hand, but then he remembered they’re both emo 17 year olds. Pete probably listens to Metallica. 

“The one and only… Well, actually I'm the third, but anyways, cool party. I like that this music isn’t actually shitty.” Patrick hit him in the arm. “What! That’s a compliment!” He grinned. 

Honestly, Mikey had never believed in love or felt it, but he thought this was as close as he'd ever gotten. It was a nice smile. It was bright. A great smile that made Mikey want to smile back. He wanted to see it all the time. It could probably even get bigger. Mikey really wanted to make Pete smile more. 

“You guys didn’t happen to see Gerard on the way in?” He paused and added for Pete, “My brother. He’s got bright red hair and kinda looks like me, except less handsome.” They shook their heads, and Pete laughed lightly.

____

“Pete! Is it okay if I leave you alone with Mikey for a few minutes.” Patrick yelled over the music. He didn’t recognize the band. “I found Gerard. He wants to show me the music he's working on!” Pete and Mikey liked music and played bass, but Patrick enjoyed actually making it. Gerard wasn’t very good, but he was taking a class at the college. 

“Uh… yeah sure. Mikey won’t bite, right?" Pete laughed. He swung an arm around the taller boy’s neck in a friendly hug. Mikey hesitated at the closeness. He wasn’t very good at entertaining people unless he was really comfortable with them. He had only met Pete less than a couple hours ago. 

“Great. Be nice, Mikey. Don’t let him start talking about the underground scene or he won’t fucking shut up.” Patrick half-waved on the way out the door. The other two boys caught a glimpse of Gerard’s hair in the other room.

____

“So…” Pete started. They were sitting on the couch of the crowded living room. Patrick was still gone. Pete looked at Mikey beside him. Maybe they should go somewhere a bit quieter to actually hold a conversation. The room made him feel like he should just be pouring alcohol down his throat and dancing by the stereo. At the same time, he also really wanted to hang out with Mikey more. He’d have Patrick arrange something later. 

There were still quite a few people already in the living room and more were piling in as the ball in New York made its way down. Mikey couldn’t believe it was almost a new year, and he might not be able to celebrate it with his best friend or his brother. He looked at Pete, who was looking at him. It was kinda weird. Suddenly, everyone around them started chanting. Mikey’s eyes snapped towards the TV. Pete was grinning and counting, too. The countdown sat big in the corner of the screen. The celebrities on screen had champagne in their hands, and the crowd was wrapped up with their loved one.

Too fast, the numbers ticked down to one and then slowly slid to a solid zero. The room erupted with everyone on screen and probably most of the country in their time zone. Mikey turned back to the boy beside him and was surprised at how close they were. Pete’s dark eyes stared into Mikey’s. He still had a smile gracing his already beautiful face. They leaned forward at almost the same time. Their lips pushed together harder than anticipated, but they moved in sync. It only lasted a couple seconds, but they broke apart grinning. Mikey was still a little shocked. He heard champagne bottles blasting open. Drops of it landed on his arms, which were hovering midair, deciding whether to stay put or grip the dark-haired boy.

Pete was smiling just like Mikey had hoped earlier that night. Again, Mikey grinned back.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I hope this makes sense and has grammar that doesn't make my Honors English teacher cringe, but I wrote it over a period of time and blah blah. I wanted this out there for anyone who likes seasonal fics like I do. ALso i fucking hate titles i literally just called this 'tfw ur otp doesnt have a new years kiss fic' while writing


End file.
